


I know

by Small_bump



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non Famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn’t know a lot of things, but he knows they’ll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

And your eyes turn from green to gray  
In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
\- Wake me up by Ed Sheeran

 

_“You don’t have to feel this way you know”_

 

_“It’s easy for you to say that, in reality it’s a lot more complicated than that”_

 

_“It’s only complicated, because you’re making it that way”_

 

_“You just don’t understand”_

 

_“Your right I don’t”_

 

x

 

It’s a typical cold November evening. The wind is harsh, pounding against the shutters of the house creating a loud echo that consumes everything in its wake. The heater is cranked up all the way. Blankets have been brought out from the linen closet upstairs. Tea is made; steaming hot, too much sugar and Milk has been added, leaving a sticky sweet taste which lingers in their mouths.

 

Together they lie, sprawled out on the couch, in a mess of tangled limbs. The blanket, carelessly thrown over them, is protecting them from the cold monster that has chosen their house to inhabit.

 

All the frustration, of this morning melting away as they hold onto each; almost afraid to let go as if they would fade away from each other, slipping out of each other’s grasp, until they were just foot prints in each other’s memoires.

 

As they cuddle together, steaming hot cups of tea in their hands, they know the calm that has surrounded them will not last, that eventually they would come to blows, emotionally and maybe even physically. It would happen, both perfectly aware of it. Neither of them speaks though, just sitting taking in the others warmth, savouring the feeling of each other’s arms, the way their limbs curve to each other, as if they were built to hold the other.

 

x

 

_“You need to tell them”_

 

_“Why? Why do I need to tell them! We both know they won’t understand”_

 

_“Their your Family, they deserve to know you’re getting Married”_

 

_“How about we agree to disagree?”_

 

_“No, I won’t budge on this, either you tell them or I’m calling it off”_

 

_“That’s not fair!”_

 

x

 

They watch reruns of Jeremy Kyle and Eastenders until their almost asleep on the couch. That's when Liam decides that they should hit the hay pulling Harry by his lanky arms off the couch, the latter whining over the loss of warmth and comfort.

 

Once upstairs; Harry makes a beeline for the bed, falling ungracefully onto the mattress, bundling the fresh sheets into his fists. Liam on the other hand has a shower, never able to sleep before his cleaned himself to the full. He’ll brush his teeth, change into his night clothes, and try and coax Harry to do them same.

 

After his given up begging Harry to change, he’ll watch with admiration as the younger boy shims out of his trousers, than pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his pale skin. Liam looks longer than he should, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. Harry laughs, bouncing onto the bed, resting his head on Liam’s chest.

 

“I can hear your heart beat”

 

He snuggles further. Liam knows that tomorrow everything will change, whether for the good or bad he isn’t quite sure yet. But for now though he’ll hold Harry. His arm snaking around Harry’s tiny waist, pulling him until there is no space between then. He rests his head on the younger boy’s nest of beautiful, prefect curls, and sighs.

For now it’s enough.

 

x

 

_“I called my mother today”_

 

_“…And?”_

 

_“And nothing, she said she was happy for us, but she’s not coming”_

 

_“Babe I…You…We’ll be okay”_

 

__“Sure”_ _

 

x

 

Liam wakes up in the middle of the night, something feels wrong. Eyes still filled with sleep he looks toward the balcony window, the sky is black. He grips the sheets, feeling the soft fabric beneath his fingertips. Harry’s head of curls is just popping out of the covers, his chest taking even breaths in and out deep and oblivious as he dreams.

 

He gets out of bed, pulling a jumper on before existing the bedroom. He walks down the hallway, until he stands in the doorway of the library. He knows his sad that they aren’t coming, and there’s still a glimmer of hope that his mother would show up, even though he knows it’s a one in million chance. He still wish’s they weren’t this way, that his sisters weren’t so ridiculously loyal to their father, and had a backbone for once.

 

Stepping inside the room, he places his index finger along the spines of the books as he moves further into the space, until he comes across the one that his looking for. The same book he always goes to when his upset. He’d stumbled across it, when he was nine, hiding in the attic to escape his father’s rage.

 

He pulls the book from the shelf, going over and sitting down on the blush chair situated beside the window. Liam turns to page 56; the edges have started to fray slightly, yellowing over time. The tips of his fingers skim over the script, written in fine thick ink. He can re sight the words by heart by now, but he still looks down, because the page comforts him, the words his best friend.

 

x

 

_“I know you’re upset about it”_

 

_“I’m fine...Now can we please go back to watching the movie now”_

 

_“Not until you admit it”_

 

_“Why is this important to you?”_

 

_“Because they’ve stunted you! We’ve been through this; our relationship won’t work unless we’re honest with each other. I know your fa-“_

 

_“Don’t bring up my father”_

 

_“I’m sorry, but it seems the only trigger that elicits a reaction of emotions”_

 

_“Please... stop... just stop”_

 

x

 

“A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer-“Liam begins to say in a hush tone, but is cut off by a body pressed into the back of his chair.

 

“It sings because it has a song” The figure behind him finish’s.

 

Liam can feel soft hands card through his hair, and leans into the touch, a content sigh escaping his lips. “I knew I’d fine you in here” Harry says just above a whisper “reading that book, on that exact page”

 

x

 

_“I’m sorry”_

 

_“I know”_

 

_“No really, I’m sorry…I’m sorry that your family isn’t coming….I’m sorry your father can’t understand that there isn’t anything wrong with you, I-“_

 

_“Stop, it’s not your fault”_

 

_“But I still am, but more importantly I’m sorry for pushing”_

 

_“I know”_

 

x

 

Liam turns his head, so he can make out Harry’s figure behind him. His wearing nothing but his boxers, and Liam can see the slight shiver that takes over his frame. The room is pretty cold, the heater hasn’t been turned on, and Liam notices that his green eyes have changed to grey because of it. Oddly he finds that he likes it, in his own twisted way. Liam knows grey is a dull colour, but Harry is so filled with life, fun and joy, that not even the colour that would make any other face look sullen does.

 

He swivels around in the chair to face him fully, their knee’s touching. Silently he calls Harry to sit on his lap, because at the very second all he wants is to hold him in this cold place, so his eyes will stay grey forever. Harry complies, softly falling on top of Liam. He encircles his arms around the older boy’s neck, and buries his head into Liam’s chest.

 

x

 

_“You know I love you right?”_

 

_“Of course, you know I love you too right?”_

 

_“Why wouldn’t you, I’m amazing!”_

 

_“You aren’t wrong”_

 

x

 

“You ready for tomorrow?” Harry asks snuggling into him for warmth. Liam rubs his hands up and down the younger boys arms, in a futile attempt to warm him up. “Of course, tomorrow you’re going to be mine” he replies capturing Harry’s lips, feeling the familiar feeling which sits in the pit of his stomach whenever he kisses the younger boy.

 

“What makes you think I’m taking your name? I think Liam Payne-Styles sounds wonderful”

 

Liam laughs a full laugh that starts in his stomach than works its way up.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Most defiantly, I like the thought of you having my last name, don’t you?”

 

Liam doesn’t answer; he captures Harry’s swollen lips again, letting the kiss say all the things his brain can’t comprehend.

 

x

 

_“We’ll be okay you know”_  
  


_“I kno-“_  
  


_“Liam”_  
  


_“You didn’t let me finish, I know we’ll be okay because we’ve got each other”_  
  


 

x

 

“Shall we go back to bed love?” Liam asks “don’t want you to get a chill on our wedding day” the thought makes his stomach flip and twist, but it’s a happy type of sick, he really can’t believe his gotten Harry, Harry fucking Styles, the most perfect human being in creation, to him anyway.

Harry nods, sleepily standing up. He stretches out his hand for Liam to take, and he does willingly without hesitation. He does because he realizes that while his family may not be here (his mother won’t see him walk down the aisle, his sisters wont gush over how cute they are at the reception as they drink moderately expensive champagne) he doesn’t need them.

He has Harry, and only now does he realize that the younger boy has been the most important person in his life for a while. They’ll look after each other, and in a way have created their own little family. Harry is Liam’s song, and he’ll sing it proudly with a grin, because this is something his father can’t ruin, no matter how hard his already tried.

Liam allows himself to be lifted off the chair, slinging his arm around Harry’s shoulder as they walk back towards the bedroom.  
Yeah he knows they’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. This story is also up on my Live Journal account, under the same user name "Small_bump"


End file.
